The Lady of the Lake Returns
by kyunggy
Summary: After the final battle for Camelot Morganna and Mordred are dead and Merlin's magic is finally revealed. But when Gaius dies and Gwen has a baby, Merlin realizes how alone he is, and goes to the extreme to bring Freya back. *DISCONTINUED* Josh4eva3 has take over the story, so go check her out :D
1. Chapter 1 A long day

**_Author's Note: I do not own Merlin. I am simply a fan._**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the final battle over Camelot. It was the same battle in which Morganna and Mordred were killed. And the same battle in which Merlin's magic was finally revealed.<p>

Arthur hadn't taken it well. And for many months he would not talk to Merlin, or even look at him. And then one day Merlin came into his chambers, and told him everything that had ever happened in which Merlin used his magic to either save Arthur, his friends, or Camelot itself. Arthur was shocked at how blinded he had been, how ignorant, and much like his father he had been when Merlin ended their conversation with these wise words.

"_Magic is not evil, nor is it good. Magic is neutral. It is the people who wield it that make it either evil or good."_

Ever since then Arthur has come to terms with Merlin's magic, and Camelot was peaceful for a while. But it wasn't until Gwen gave birth to Arthurs' son Gwydion and Gaiusdied of old age that Merlin truly realized how alone he was.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Merlin awoke to a constant tapping on his door. He grudgingly got up and began putting on his very bland articles of clothing. It was probably just another old man coming to complain of an aching back. Ever since Gaius died he had to deal with mundane things like this because he the new court physician. But when he went to open the door, it wasn't an old man, but King Arthur still in his night clothes and looking irritable.<p>

"What is it you majesty?" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing Merlin," Arthur started out mockingly, "It's just that my wife is having trouble giving birth to our son!" Arthur ended with a roar, and rounded on Merlin, still looking sleepy. "I've been knocking for half an hour!" Arthur grabbed his shoulder and gave him a shake. "You wool-headed idiot!"

Merlin pulled up his jacket sleeve from where it had slipped off his shoulder when Arthur had shaken it. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I was up late last night tending to an injured baby girl."

Arthur snorted and took Merlin by the elbow, leading him down the hall. "Gwen is in pain. Can you not ease it with your magic?" They were now in front of the King and Queen's chambers. Merlin took his elbow back and straightened up.

"I can." He said calmly.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" Arthur asked, looking worried.

"Once," Merlin said unsurely. Arthur looked at him, expecting him to go on. "I helped bring in water from the well for the midwives to use."

Arthur flew on him. "But can you still do it?"

"I think." Merlin said. Through the door Merlin heard a muffled scream. Arthur heard it too.

"Then do what you can," he said, opening the door, but before he let Merlin in he said in a low voice edged with danger, "but if you hurt her, I will kill you." Merlin could understand where he was coming from. His mother had died in childbirth, and magic had been its cause. Merlin nodded, and softly moved Arthur aside only to take in a horrid scene.

Gwen was laid on the bed with three midwives scurrying around her. A young girl of about ten was standing by a pot full of boiling water and cleaning the bloodied rags that came her way, replacing them with fresh ones. Merlin could see that the midwives were distressing Gwen. Two were whispering that she looked exceptionally bad, and that she would lose the child. The other, a rather old woman was wiping her brow with cool water and murmuring that all would be well. Immediately Merlin took action.

He called out to the two midwives who were gossiping, "Both of you get out! You're no good to me if all you are going to do is whisper behind your Queens' back!" The two women blushed out of embarrassment and ran out of the room.

The young girl looked afraid, but Merlin assured her that she was doing a good job and was needed. Merlin walked over to the bed and gently told the older woman to move aside. The old woman bristled and began to argue. But then she saw who it was and obeyed Merlin's orders.

Gwen looked up at Merlin and smiled. The act seemed to take a lot of energy out of her. Merlin cursed under his breath. Gwen wouldn't be able to walk. "Why didn't you let her walk while she could? Now it will take more time to deliver the baby!" He whispered angrily to the old woman.

"She refused to walk, and I would not force my Queen."

Merlin cursed again. "It's going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2 Hello

It was midnight when a tired looking Merlin came out of the Kings' chambers holding a pale baby boy.

Arthur, who had been sitting on a bench outside the door, jumped up at the site of Merlin. As he drew near and saw that the bundle in his arms weren't just dirty rags, he grinned the biggest grin ever to have crossed his face.

"It's a boy, Arthur." Merlin said, smiling his signature smile. Arthur opened up his arms and Merlin slowly placed the baby in his arms.

"My son," Arthur whispered, a note of disbelief in his voice. The little baby opened his blue eyes and lifted a little fist to the sky. Arthur let out a shaky laugh. Merlin could see tears forming in his eyes and hurriedly turned around, not wanting to impose on the moment.

Just as Merlin was about to leave, Arthur said, "Don't go Merlin." Merlin turned back around and faced Arthur. "I have not had a friend like you . . . ever." Arthur started. He seemed to be struggling with something. He looked down at his son, then back up at Merlin. "You have saved me more times than I even know, and I trust you with my life." Merlin blushed and looked down.

"You're my best-friend, and if Gwen doesn't object, I'd like you to by my son's Godfather."

Merlin was speechless for a moment. Then, slowly, he nodded his head. "I'd be honored." He said, his voice choking. If Arthur hadn't been holding his son, Merlin was sure he would've gone in for a hug. But as it was, they just stood there in an awkward silence until Arthur abruptly asked, "Is Gwen alright?"

"She's fine, just resting." Merlin said.

"Has she decided on a name yet?" Arthur asked, looking down at his baby.

"She wanted you to name him."

"Me?" Arthur mused. He softly started cooing to the baby. "What should I name you?"

"May I suggest something, sire?" Merlin asked softly.

"You may."

Merlin hesitated briefly, and then said, "Gwen like the name Gwydion quiet a lot."

"Gwydion. . ." Arthur rolled the name around his lips. "I like that name too." Arthur lifted up his son and said aloud, "I here by name thee Gwydion!"

At the sound of his new name, Gwydion opened his eyes and clearly said, "Hello."


	3. Chapter 3 Decision made

Weeks had passed since Gwydion had clearly said 'Hello', and Arthur was trying to play it down, but it never completely left his mind.

Merlin didn't have much time to worry over the incident himself since he was the court physician and was very busy tending to a sick little girl.

And when he wasn't thinking of his patients, or Gwydion, he was thinking of his past. Everything he had been through, what he had seen, what he had done. Sometimes the past repulsed him, sometimes it made him smile, and sometimes it made him cry. But when his thoughts turned to Freya, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. And every time he saw Arthur and Gwen together with Gwydion, he got extremely jealous. Freya was the only thing that Merlin hadn't told Arthur, the only thing he kept to himself. And he missed her so much, that his heart would actually ache.

But he could never bring her back.

Or could he?

Suddenly he remembered how Morganna had summoned a shade of Lancelot, and of how he had brought the Real Lancelot back before he died again.

Could he do the same with Freya?

But would Freya let him?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Sorry to whoever people have read this. This was an extremely hard piece to write because the last couple of chapters I wanted people to know where Merlin was at, and what was goin on. I didn't want to jump to Merlin bringing Freya back. So if you will bear with me, I'll have some good and long chapters coming soon, and you won't regret reading this.<br>Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me if I got any of the terminology wrong.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning he packed food blankets, and spare clothes. He also took out his book of magic to make sure he had the right spell to bring Freya back. Then the only thing left was to try and excuse himself from duties today, which was quite harder than it sounds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry I haven't been uploading since I started this fanfic. I just now learned how to read reviews (don't ask) and I realized that a lot of people liked it. But then again, I've had school, and I started ANOTHER fanfic (What I think will happen in Merlin season 5) and I kinda forgot about this one. I'm planning on just continuing writing my other fanfic, and add this to what I think will happen in season five, so, if this story gets deleted, just go read the other one, and it will be there.  
>But before I forget, thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites, I didn't know I had ANY.<em>**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry everyone, but I won't be continuing this story. If anyone likes the idea, feel free to take it.


End file.
